The Whitlock Siblings
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Southern Vampire Wars with evil slut Maria vying for territory during the 1800s. The Whitlocks defeat the armies against Maria and they are unstoppable together. They have each others backs and will lay down their life for each other.


**The Whitlock Siblings**  
**Jasper and Bella**  
**Hurt/Comfort and Drama**  
**Rated M for Violence, Dark themes, lemons and strong language**

**Disclaimer:** don't own, using for my own amusement.

**Summary: **Southern Vampire Wars with evil slut Maria vying for territory during the 1800s. The Whitlocks defeat the armies against Maria and they are unstoppable together. They have each others backs and will lay down their life for each other.

**A/N: **This is just a warning. This first part of the story is going to be filled with dark themes and violence. There's going to be flashbacks. If you don't like please don't read by all means. You have been warned! This story is going to be all in Bella's POV and maybe even Jasper if you guys are lucky.

**Update:** I'm back guys. The last week I've been reading Twilight fanfiction again while waiting IMPATIENTLY for TVD season six to be on Netflix so I can have my Delena fix. While I'm doing that I'm doing a Grey's Anatomy binge-a-thon on Netflix. I'm going to be changing things around because I've developed my writing style. Go check out my other stories on my other account **Cola Marie Salvatore 1839**.

**Prologue  
BPOV**  
I've been in this damn tent for three long days and I'm terribly thirsty. The burn in my throat is the only thing I can think about other than my mate. I'm one of Maria's strongest fighters next to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. I could sense that Maria's coming. I hear a heartbeat before I smell the delicious and the most tantalizing blood ever known to man. My mouth is filling with venom and the burn increases ten-fold.

"Hello, Bella. I've brought a treat for you." Maria said, excitement oozing out of her like a goddamn waterfall.

I just stared at her with my black eyes, devoid of all emotion. I wasn't going to speak unless she gave me a question that needs answering, she's been gone for a few days on a mission for more territory. The delectable human is really close to pissing herself plus she's really terrified about what is going to happen to her.

Maria's pissed at me for taking out another of her stronger vampires. Adam did attack me out of no reason at all, so I defended myself. I felt my venom flowing down my chin from how thirst I truly am. I'm staring at this delectable human. I can't take it anymore, I have to feed from her. I inched myself closer to the tasty human.

"Ah, ah mi amigo." She tsked.

Maria snapped her fingers and two of her strongest bodyguards came forward to hold me back from getting to that human. The human screamed bloody fucking murder and collapsed. I was struggling and snapped my teeth at any hands that would dare to come near my mouth. I really wanted her and there is nothing the bitch can do about it.

"You can eat when I get my answer from you." Maria said.

I hissed at her and struggled but I felt the hands get tighter. I wanted to get free and I narrowed my eyes at Maria with all the strength I have. She seemed unfazed but her emotions say otherwise. She just came to dangle a human under my fucking nose.

"Why did you dismember Adam?"

"I will tell you why. It's because Adam attacked me out of nowhere. I reacted out of self-defense because those newborns should know better than to attack another vampire without being provoked." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was a mock-battle." She said, clearly bored.

I snapped my teeth and ground them together.

"The Major clearly said that it was time for a break and Adam thought it was the perfect thing to do. You know I'm better than him in battle." I growled at her.

"Fair enough. Boys let her go." She said then walked out of the tent.

They let me go and ran out of the tent. I watched the human wake up and let out another blood curdling scream. Her scream could make anyone's ears bleed; I guess its times to put this human out of her misery. She tried to run but I got to her first. I turned her around to face me.

"No, please don't do this. I have a family to get home to. They are going to be wondering where I am by now." She pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." I whispered to her.

I sank my teeth into her jugular and sucked out her sweet nectar. She felt resigned as I sucked her blood until she was dry. I dropped her body and walked out of the tent knowing someone will take care of the body. I walked over to the Major's barracks and stood until I was told to come inside.

"Come in," came the response.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I stood in front of him looking submissive. Just because I'm his mate doesn't mean I don't have to look submissive. Maria made both of us her bitch plus she gave us the names 'God and Goddess of War." Peter is our Captain and Maria has a soft spot for him. The Major and I have her mark on the nape of our necks.

We defied her when we were only a few days old. We each have our fair share of bite marks from the rowdy newborns we fought. Maria knows we're mates, at first she had a fit every time she saw us together. Now she doesn't bat an eye our way every time she catches us shoving our tongues down each others throats.

"What did you do this time?" the Major asked.

"Maria got wind of me fighting a newborn that she said is her strongest fighter. I had to be put in that damn tent where she punishes us. I was in there 3 days and I was extremely thirsty. She brought a very tasty human and she quenched my thirst." I explained to him.

"Adam wasn't all that bright when it came to fighting." He said.

"Don't let Maria hear you say that. He only relied on his instincts and not his skill." I reprimanded him, jokingly.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. I shuffled my feet; I picked it up from my human life. When Jasper was human he would rub the back of his neck to show that he was embarrassed about something. I could hear Peter coming up to the door.

"Come in, Peter." Jasper said.

"Evening, Major. Majorette." Pete said, cheerfully.

I growled at that.

"We got a problem with the newborns. Char and I tried to settle them down." Pete said, ignoring my growl.

**A/N: **It took me forever to come up with ideas for this prologue. I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is. Just let me know what you think and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

Make sure you favorite and follow this story because it's going to be great once you go with me on this journey. I bet you it's going to take years for me to finish this six-part saga. I'm going to shut up now so that I don't have to take up this whole page.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
